Architectural structure coverings may selectively cover a window, a doorway, a skylight, a hallway, a portion of a wall, etc. Generally speaking, horizontal architectural structure coverings may include a covering that can be vertically extendable and retractable (e.g., able to be lowered or raised, respectively, in a vertical direction) relative to a horizontally-oriented head rail between a deployed or extended position, and a docked or retracted position for obscuring and exposing an underlying architectural structure such as a wall or an opening (such as, for example, a window). The architectural structure covering may further include a rigid bottom rail attached to a lower edge of the covering. The bottom rail may be utilized to add weight along the bottom edge of the covering to encourage the covering to drop by gravity during deployment. The head rail and the bottom rail may both include end caps affixed to the longitudinal ends thereof for providing the rails with a visually pleasing, aesthetic finish.
Commonly, a width of the head rail of the architectural structure covering, measured from an inwardly-facing surface of an end cap on one end of the head rail to an inwardly-facing surface of an end cap on an opposing end of the head rail, may be greater than a width of the bottom rail of the architectural structure covering, measured from an outwardly-facing surface of an end cap on one end of the bottom rail to an outwardly-facing surface of an end cap on an opposing end of the bottom rail. Thus, when the covering is retracted to its retracted, docked position, the ends caps of the bottom rail may pass between the end caps of the head rail and the bottom rail may be hidden behind the head rail in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
When a covering is being retracted to its retracted, docked position, it is not uncommon for the covering to become “skewed” as a result of one side of the covering being retracted more quickly than the other side of the covering, due to uneven rolling of the covering, or due to the head rail being mounted in a non-level window or on a non-level wall. This may cause the covering to be displaced horizontally such that the bottom rail is horizontally misaligned or off-center relative to the head rail. Thus, instead of the ends caps of the bottom rail passing between the end caps of the head rail during retraction, one of the end caps of the bottom rail may collide with a respective end cap on the head rail, thereby preventing the covering and the bottom rail from being fully retracted to the retracted, docked position.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.